The Crow vs The Punisher
The Crow vs The Punisher is the 3rd Death Battle by Nickstar777. It pits Eric Draven, also known as The Crow, against Frank Castle, also known as The Punisher. Description Tragedy struck these two, taking away their loved ones. Now these two vigilantes face each other. Interlude Wiz: When we lose a loved one, we all react differently. Boomstick: Some people cry for weeks, others remember all the times they had, but these two mourned the best way possible...murder. Wiz: The Crow, the man who was brought back from the dead for vengeance. Boomstick: And The Punisher, the man who killed the Marvel Universe. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. The Crow Wiz: It was known as Devil's Night, Eric Draven and his fiancee, Shelly, were engaged to be married the next day... Boomstick: But it wasn't to be, as a gang of thugs barged in and threw Eric out the window. Wiz: As Eric lay dying, he had to listen to the woman he loved be raped and beaten to death, before he succumbed to his injuries. Boomstick: Then, one year later, a crow would fly to Eric's grave, tap on it...and then somehow Eric was brought back from the dead. Wiz: The reason for this is that people once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the afterlife, unless if something happened and the soul cannot be carried. Boomstick: Going from six feet under to among the living, Eric became a one man army of vigilante justice and vengeance, murdering the people who were responsible for his and his beloved's deaths. THE CROW *'Real Name: Eric Draven' *'Age: Unknown' *'Height: Unknown' *'Talented Musician' *'Brutal Vigilante Murderer' Wiz: After being brought back, Eric discovered he had gained some new abilities, and used them to destroy those that took his life and get his vengeance. Boomstick: Eric didn't just get brought back, he also got some wicked new facepaint. Wiz: Not only that, Eric also gained an amazing set of new abilities. POWERS AND ABILITIES *'Enhanced Strength, Speed and Agility' *'Cat Like Reflexes' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Heightened Senses' *'Resistance to Injury and Pain' *'Psychometry' *'Tactile Empathy and Telepathy' *'Able to See Through The Eyes of The Crow' *'Able to Transform Into A Crow And Possess Flight and Nightvision' Wiz: In addition to the standard boosted strength, speed, agility and reflexes. Eric also gained a healing factor, and complete immunity to any injuries and even pain. Boomstick: He also possesses Psychometry. Wiz: I'm surprised you even know what Psychometry is. Boomstick: Don't ask. Anyway, with this, Eric can discover the history of object just by touching them. Wiz: He also is able to see through the eyes of the crow and sometimes can even transform into a crow himself, granting him flight and nightvision. Boomstick: But no matter what you may think, these powers aren't enough. Eric also has some pretty awesome weapons. WEAPONS *'Throwing Knives' *'Revolver' *'Dual Walther PPK Handguns' *'Fire Axe' *'Katana' *'AK-47' *'Double Barrel Shotgun' Boomstick: The Crow's favourite weapons include his throwing knives, his dual weilded walther pistols and his katana sword, in addition, Eric carries an AK-47, a double barrel shotgun and a revolver pistol. Wiz: Eric has used these weapons to take out all of the men who killed him and his fiancee, as well as more. FEATS *'Killed the gang responsible for his and Shelly's deaths' *'Single Handedly Survived a Shootout with Top Dollar's Gang' *'Survived being Fatally Stabbed in the Back' Boomstick: Eric is a true fighter, he's survived things that no normal human should. Wiz: However, keep in mind that Eric is no longer a normal human, but he does have flaws. WEAKNESSES *'Cocky Attitude' *'Recklessness' *'Feels Any Pain Inflicted to The Crow.' Wiz: Eric's healing factor and pain immunity have led him to think he's indestructible, leading to him becoming reckless. However, Eric is not indestructible at all, should the crow that brought Eric back be injured in any way, Eric will feel the pain as well and were the crow to die, Eric would be left vulnerable. Boomstick: Then why keep it with him? Wiz: Well, in the Walking Nightmares comics, it's explained that should Eric or any of the ressurected abandon their mission or reject the crow, then they lose their powers and start to decay. Boomstick: But either way, Eric is one bad mother fucker, ready to tear through anyone for the sake of vengeance. The Punisher Wiz: His name was Frank Castle, a man who originally wanted to be a priest, but found himself unable to forgive people for their wrong doings led him to become a US Marine Captain. Boomstick: Afterwards, he met and married the lovely Maria and they had 2 little ones together. THE PUNISHER *'Real Name: Frank Castle' *'Height: 6'1' *'Aliases:' **'Mr Smith' **'Charles Fort' **'Frank Rook' **'Johnny Tower' *'Former US Marine' *'4 Year Vietnam War Veteran' Wiz: This didn't last forever as one fatefull day, Frank took his family to the park for a picnic, but there was a 3 way mob fight and Castle's family were caught in the crossfire. Boomstick: Frank survived the gunfire, but his family weren't so lucky. Wiz: Castle went to the police to identify the killers of his family, but the killers all had iron clad alibis. Boomstick: So Castle turned to plan B...REVENGE! Wiz: Actually, Castle's plan B was suicide, but then turned to revenge as his motivation for staying alive...then the mob blew up his house. Boomstick: Believed to be dead, Castle was no longer bound by the law and became someone else, something else, he became...The Punisher! Wiz: Waging a personal war on criminals, The Punisher utilised his ablilities to bring death to those who have done wrong. ABILITIES *'Expert in Military and Guerrilla Tactics, Marksmanship, Close Quarters Combat, Infiltration and Demolitions.' *'Special Operations Training' *'Skilled in Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Karate, Hwarang-Do & Chin Na' Wiz: Punisher has extensive military and guerrilla training, is skilled with firearms, hand-to-hand combat, stealth... Boomstick: And pain! Wiz: Punisher's mission for Justice had begun, and after breaking into a police officer's car...after the police officer let him do so...Punisher was equipped with enough gear to take out every criminal he could find. EQUIPMENT *'Twin Knives' *'Ithaca 37 Pump Action Shotgun' *'Twin 1911 Handguns' *'Uzi Pistol' *'.44 Magnum Revolver' *'AK-74' *'M24 Sniper Rifle' *'FN P90' *'Frag Grenades' *'Bulletproof Vest' *'Battle Van' Boomstick: He has twin tactical knives, a 28 Gague Ithaca 37 Pump Action Shotgun, dual weilded 1911 Handguns, an Uzi Pistol, a 44 Magnum Revolver, an AK-74 Assault Rifle, an M24 Sniper Rifle, an FN P90, several Frag Grenades and his trusty bulletproof vest with his signature skull spray painted on the front. Wiz: In addition, Punisher also has the battle van, a high tech van which houses several of Frank's weapons as well as being equipped with several weapons of it's own. BATTLE VAN *'Equipment:' **'Constant Air-Adjust Suspension' **'Electronically Governed Variable Transmission, Braking and Steering' **'One Layer of Peel Off Body Colour and License Plates' **'Extra High Efficiency Air Conditioning Systems' **'Computer with Capabilities such as Intruder Detection and Suppression, USA Road and City Maps, Audio Listening Devices and Sonar Ranging of Outside Objects' *'Weapons:' **'Electric 4 Barrel Mini-Gun with 20,000 Rounds of .223 Caliber Ammunition' **'40mm Grenade Launcher with a 110 Shell Ammo Box' **'4 Compressed Air Driven Machine Guns, each one with 400 Rounds of .25 Caliber Rubber Bullets' **'Bi-Modal Delivery System in Stream of Gas, Tear Gas or White Fog' **'Robotic Arm in the Back, with a Reach of Approximately 11 Feet' Boomstick: This badass van is equipped with an electric mini-gun, grenade launcher, 4 compressed machine guns, gas dispenser and a deadly robotic arm. Wiz: The Battle Van holds 20,000 rounds of 233 Caliber Ammuntion, 110 40mm grenades and 400 rubber bullets each for the 4 machine guns, meaning that the Battle Van holds 21,710 rounds of ammunition. Boomstick: The Punisher uses this amazing arsenal to pull off some pretty awesome things. FEATS *'Manipulated Howard Saint into killing his wife and best friend' *'Made a guy's head explode with only a single punch to the face' *'Killed the entire Marvel Universe' Wiz: He manipulated the crime boss Howard Saint into thinking his wife and best friend were having an affair and tricked him into killing them both. He once made a man's head explode just by punching him and in the Punisher's most infamous moment, he successfully killed the entire Marvel Universe...including himself. Boomstick: My god, is there anything Punisher can't do? Wiz: Actually...yes. FLAWS *'No Mercy' *'Anger' *'Reckless' *'Created his own arch-enemy, Jigsaw.' Wiz: Punisher believes that criminals are doomed to be criminals for life, and finds it impossible to forgive anyone for their bad deeds, and will kill you without mercy if what you've done is bad enough. In addition, Punisher sometimes lets his anger get the better of him. Also, Punisher can get a little reckless sometimes, and not think things through. Boomstick: Like the time he broke into a recycling plant to kill Billy Russo and shot and killed one of Billy's men, only to find that it was really an undercover cop who was part of a sting operation. Wiz: Speaking of Billy Russo, due to Punisher's own mistakes, when he finally had the chance to kill Russo, he neglected to make sure Russo was actually dead, so Billy survived and became Punisher's arch-nemesis, Jigsaw. Boomstick: But if he messes up or not, Frank Castle is always there, to punish those who do wrong. Polls Who are you rooting for? The Crow The Punisher Who do you think will win? The Crow The Punisher Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight The Punisher was in his battle van, he received a message from Microchip. "What is is Micro?" asked The Punisher "Frank, I got another job for you, several homicides, extremely brutal, culprit is a man named Eric Draven" said Microchip "On it, thanks Micro" said The Punisher The Punisher drove away. Meanwhile, a man was running away from a shadowy figure, when the shadowy figure threw a knife that stabbed the man in the back of the head, the blood coming out of the man's head forming the shape of a crow. Eric Draven removed the knife from the man's head. "Hahaha! Too easy" said Eric The crow arrived and landed on Eric's shoulder. At that point, Eric saw someone at the end of the alley. "Hello there" said Eric The Punisher pulled out a handgun and shot Eric right in the face. When Eric's body hit the ground, The Punisher walked off. When The Punisher was gone, Eric stood up again. "Now that wasn't very nice" said Eric Eric ran after The Punisher. "Hey!" yelled Eric The Punisher turned around. "You're gonna pay for that!" said Eric FIGHT! The Punisher ran to get more weapons from the battle van and Eric chased him. Eric pulled out a walther PPK and shot The Punisher, the bullet not penetrating Punisher's vest. Punisher took out the handgun again and shot at Eric several times, but Eric didn't go down. "What is with this guy?" asked Punisher Punisher reached his battle van and took out his UZI pistol and fired at Eric, but Eric still wouldn't go down. Punisher's UZI pistol eventually ran out of ammunition. Eric got closer and pulled out a katana, Punisher took out his two knives and the 2 started swinging, Punisher was able to use his knives to block some of Eric's strikes with the katana and eventually knock the katana out of Eric's hands. Punisher kicked Eric to the ground and grabbed the katana before using the katana to pin Eric to the ground. "Now it's over" said Punisher Punisher went to get back inside the Battle Van when Eric removed the sword and stood up again. "What?" asked Punisher Punisher entered the Battle Van and started up the weapons systems. The Battle Vans Mini-Gun aimed at Eric. "This should be fun" said Eric The Mini-Gun took fire at Eric, when it was finished, Punisher looked outside to see Eric still standing. "How is that possible?" asked Punisher Punisher readied the robotic arm and used it to grab Eric. "You won't survive this one" said Punisher Punisher got out of the battle van and climbed up to the roof, with the Ithaca Shotgun in his hand. "Say goodnight, Draven" said Punisher Punisher pulled the trigger, but noticed Eric had disappeared. "Huh?" asked Punisher A crow landed in front of Punisher and transformed into Eric. "Nice Trick" said Punisher "I've got a million of 'em" said Eric Eric pulled out a fire axe and took a swing at Punisher, but Punisher blocked the swing. Eric swept Punisher's leg and raised the axe, as he brought it down, Punisher rolled out of the way. Eric tried to remove the axe from the roof, but it was stuck. Punisher tackled Eric off the roof of the Battle Van and started throwing punches. "Had enough?" asked Punisher "Not a chance" said Eric Punisher took out a Magnum Revolver and pressed the barrell against Eric's forhead. "Any last words?" asked Punisher "I should be asking you that" said Eric "What?" asked Punisher As Punisher was about to pull the trigger, Eric's crow flew down and went after Punisher, distracting Punisher. Eric was able to get back up and grab the Punisher's head. "Feel the pain you have inflicted onto others" said Eric Punisher started feeling the pain he had inflicted to all those criminals over the years. The Russian, Howard Saint, Barracuda, Bullseye, Mama Gnucci, Jigsaw, all of them. When Eric removed his hands, Punisher fell to the ground. Eric walked away. Punisher slowly got back inside the Battle Van and readied the grenade launcher. Punisher aimed the grenade launcher at Eric. Punisher fired the grenade launcher and sent a grenade at Eric. Punisher grabbed his AK-74, just in case and got out of the Battle Van, looking at the fire left behind by the grenade explosion. "No way he survived that!" said Punisher Punisher was shocked when Eric walked out of the fire, completely unharmed. Eric took off his trench coat. "That was my favourite jacket" said Eric Eric took out some throwing knives and threw them at Punisher, but Punisher was able to shoot them down, when Eric ran out of knives, Punisher went to shoot Eric, but found he was out of ammunition. "Dammit" said Punisher "Too bad" said Eric Eric took out an AK-47 and opened fire on Punisher, also taking out the tyres of the Battle Van. Punisher fell to the ground as Eric once again went to leave. Punisher wasn't finished, he took out his Sniper Rifle. "One Batch..." said Punisher Punisher aimed at Eric. "...Two Batch..." said Punisher Eric turned around. "...Penny and Dime!" said Punisher Punisher fired and the bullet hit Eric right between the eyes. Eric fell to the ground as Punisher fell to his knees from exhaustion. "It's over" said Punisher "Not yet" said Eric Eric got back up once again. "How? How is that possible?" asked Punisher Eric approached Punisher. Punisher got back up and the two started trading blows. Punisher's military training giving him the advantage. Punisher eventually took out one of his knives and stabbed Eric in the abdomen. Eric had one final trick up his sleeve and saw the crow behind Punisher. Eric saw through the eyes of the crow and saw that there was a frag grenade on the back of Punisher's belt. Eric reached behind Punisher and pulled the pin on the grenade. When Punisher realised this, he removed the belt and threw it away, just in time, the distraction allowing Eric to kick Punisher in the face and knock him down. Eric pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Punisher's head. Eric pulled the trigger and shot Punisher in the face to finish him off. K.O! Eric walked away with the crow following him. Results Boomstick: Whoa! What just happened? Wiz: Inspite this seeming like it would be a fairly even fight, it was surprisingly one sided. While Punisher had the advantage in terms of weapons and training, that didn't matter due to The Crow's healing factor and resistance to pain and injury. Boomstick: The Crow has survived several things that should have just killed him, but every time, he would shake it off like it was nothing. Wiz: Eric couldn't be killed, or even hurt, as long as the crow was alive, so you'd think that all The Punisher had to do was kill Eric's crow. Boomstick: But Punisher wouldn't have known about this and wouldn't have bothered killing a bird. Wiz: Plus, Eric does possess several supernatural abilities that The Punisher wasn't ready for, as most, if not, all of Punisher's enemies, have been either normal humans or cyborgs. Boomstick: But nothing supernatural. Wiz: In addition, several of Eric's abilities worked as distraction so he could create openings, or could work for quick escapes. Such as his Tactile Empathy and Telepathy, which allowed him to make the Punisher feel the pain he has inflicted onto others. Boomstick: This battle was Eric's all the way, and I'm not being Frank. Wiz: The Winner is the Crow Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! At a Summer Camp, a large man weilding a machete places on a Hockey Mask. VS In the woods, a man weilding a large cleaver and a bear trap places a man onto a meat hook. BATTLE OF THE PSYCHO KILLERS! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Nickstar777 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016